


Modern! Assassin AU

by superhumanwriter



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Angst, Assassins, F/F, M/M, Torture, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-06
Updated: 2015-03-08
Packaged: 2018-03-16 16:02:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 16
Words: 6,819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3494426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/superhumanwriter/pseuds/superhumanwriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Modern Sansa/Margaery AU. Where they are assassins.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Assassination of Joffrey Baratheon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Discalimer: I do not own anything

Margaery carefully adjusted the curtains, her finger ghosting the trigger, and pulled. She watched the boy fall- but saw another bullet in his head. Different angle, probably someone on a higher floor. Shit. She got up quickly- pulling the curtains- and disassembled the gun, putting various pieces in her jacket in their designated places, zipped it up, and opened the door, knowing the agency would cover up any evidence and the bill. She hit the elevator button calmly- if she looked paranoid- they would catch it on the cameras. The elevator opened, and she saw a girl walking down from the stairs, heading towards her.  
Without thinking- she held her arm out so the elevator stayed. The girl joined her in the elevator. Unfortunately, so did a harried looking policeman. He looked at them suspiciously.  
“Thanks for keeping the elevator here, babe.” The other girl said, putting her arm around Margaery. She narrowed her eyes and knew the other girl saw it, but she smiled at her. The cop wouldn’t notice such a minimal move with her eyes- they were fine. The elevator doors closed.  
“No problem dear. Did you find your phone?” Margaery asked. The red head held up a phone.  
“Well, I know you were worried. I’m just happy you found it.” The brunette said, as the cop busied himself with floor numbers. He chose floor 8, the floor above them, which made the red head tense against Margaery.  
Oh shit. She was the other shooter, Margaery realized. The cop got off and the other girl hit the close door button. They both reached for the ground floor button. And pushed it together, their thumbs almost touching. They were both silent as they left the elevator- separate ways- different cars.  
That was the first time Margaery saw her.


	2. Much Better Angle

The second time she saw the other girl was as she was carefully positioned in an abandoned office building, watching a funeral. And the other girl was next to her.  
“Move- you’re going to ruin my shot.” Margaery demanded, without looking at her again.  
“Well, it can’t be that be that good of a shot if I can mess it up.” The other girl replied snarkily.  
“I am here to kill Cersei Lannister. Move.”  
“Really? I’m here to kill her brother.” The other girl told her, shifting.  
“Go two feet to the right. Much better angle.” Margaery told her. The other girl listened, which was surprising.  
“Ready?” She asked.  
“One- two-” The other girl counted.  
“Three.” Margaery whispered as their bullets hit.  
They disassembled their guns, putting them into their purses, and moved their asses down the stairs. They walked away from the building in such a way that it suggested that they had run from the funeral. They blended in- other people were running too- panicked. They blended in.  
The brunette watched the red head jump into a car and she did the same.  



	3. Two Sugars

“Another sniper?” Olenna asked.

“Yes.” Margaery told her, back at the office with a cup of coffee- black-two sugars.

“What agency?” The older woman asked. Margaery took a sip and answered, “I believe she’s a Stark operative.”

“Figures. We do have the same targets occasionally. But generally one of the operatives kills the one from the other agency. It’s surprising you haven’t- this red head has gotten in your way not once- but twice.” Olenna remarked. Margaery didn’t mention the fact that she thought she would likely see the Stark operative again.

 

 


	4. The Former Stark Head

“You again?” The red head asked as they were on their stomachs positioning their guns in the old tree house, the creaking of the wood a little unsettling.  
Margaery shrugged.  
“Theon Greyjoy. You have a client who wants him dead?”  
“You do too.” Margaery pointed out, her eye focusing on the male figure through the scope of her gun. They both saw a woman heading towards him.  
“Oh shit- don’t shoot they’re about to kiss.” The red head told her.  
“Thanks.” Margaery grudgingly said.  
They watched the kiss, Margaery sighing.  
“I have better shit to do than watch this soon to be dead guy’s romantic life.” She told the red head.  
“What’s your name, Stark?” Margaery asked, curious.  
“How’d you know I’m a Stark operative?” The girl asked.  
“Lucky guess. And you look like the former head.”  
“He was my father. He didn’t want the job- so they killed him and my mother took it.” The girl confessed.  
Oh shit. How could she even respond to that? Her parents had no idea what she and her grandmother did for a living.  
“Your mother took over?” Was all Margaery could think other than swear words and how vanilla this guy’s life was.  
“Yeah. She’s better suited. When she dies, my brother Robb will take over.”  
“You’re Sansa then.” Margaery concluded.  
“And I have no idea who you are.” Sansa said in a somewhat annoyed tone.  
“Just call me Tyrell.” She said as she pulled the trigger, the woman finally out of view.  
“Actually, I had an order to kill the woman, but not him.” Sansa told her as she repositioned herself and pulled the trigger as well.  
They escaped in the same direction, guns hastily pulled apart and stuffed into jackets.  
They ran in the same direction and into separate cars. Margaery knew she’d need to tell Olenna.


	5. Thankful Enough To Buy Coffee?

“Again? How has she not killed you?” Olenna asked back at headquarters.

“I’m faster and good looking. She’s a newbie. She wouldn’t even think about killing me.” Margaery told her, unconcerned.

“Don’t forget that her father was killed for his inability to. I don’t think she’ll make the same mistake.” Olenna warned as she poured coffee.

“She doesn’t kill without orders. She follows the rules.”

“For now. Keep an eye on that.” Olenna told her as she disappeared into her office with her coffee in hand. The door shut.

Well Margaery thought, at least Loras didn’t have to deal with this. Loras was under the impression that their grandmother taught her the florist trade. Poor Loras. Someone had to carry on the family business, her grandmother had told her during her teens. Olenna decided Margaery was a better shot and able to deal with the blood and death better. It had suited Margaery, the pay was nice, hours were good, and she had no idea what she would have done without it. Loras had wanted to be a poet when they were younger, and she knew Loras having a dream helped his case.

She wanted to go home, to the apartment she shared with said brother and his boyfriend. They had needed a tenant to help with rent and she was happy to  fill the position. They didn’t mind her quirks and they were too wrapped up in each other to notice the occasional blood or smell of guns on her. She looked at the clock. She was technically off in a minute, but if her phone rang, she was back in to deal with something. She didn’t complain, that was not what Tyrell operatives did, and she had to set an example.

She walked out of the office, purse hanging on her shoulder as she walked to her favorite coffee shop, another reason why she lived with Loras and Renly. She could walk to work, and to her favorite coffee shop with ease because of the apartment’s location.

She got in line to see none other than- Sansa Stark. And an irritating looking man behind her. She decided in a split second decision, to help the Stark out.

“Hey! We’ve got to stop running into each other like this!” Margaery said, discreetly shoving the man and putting herself between him and Sansa, who shot her a thankful look.

“I was talking to her.” He stated dumbly.

“Talking at, more like.  And I’m talking to her now.” Margaery informed him.

“Hey!” The man protested, putting his hand on Sansa’s arm. She looked at Sansa, and grabbed it, and twisted his arm behind his back. Painfully.

“Leave her alone. Hell- leave every girl alone. Fuck off. We are talking. Now unless you want to go to the hospital, you will back off. Got it?” Margaery put more pressure on it, and he quickly gasped, “Got it.”

Margaery didn’t let go, but asked, “Are we clear?”

“Crystal.” The man gasped again. Margaery released his arm and gave him a mean look that Sansa thought- had it been directed towards her- would have meant she was going to die. And then, Sansa remembered that Margaery killed people for a living.

And so did she. The man ran out of the shop, and no one had watched- and Sansa looked at her entranced. The Tyrell operative pushed her hair out of her face, like an afterthought and her attention was directed towards Sansa.

“I mean it. We have to stop meeting like this.”

“Thanks.” Sansa said.

“Thankful enough to buy me coffee?” Margaery asked, and wiggled her eyebrows.

“Definitely.” Sansa answered.

 

 


	6. Out of The Door

“So was he an ex boyfriend or just some asshole?” Margaery asked as they sat down.“Boyfriends aren’t really my thing. I don’t really- he was just some asshole.” Sansa answered, turning red. Tyrell was another hired killer from a different agency- and there was no good way for her blooming crush to end. As they sat across from each other in a booth- instead of feeling the red eye in her stomach, all she felt was dread. She didn’t even know if Tyrell liked girls. And it wasn’t really any of her business- she knew as she watched the other assassin walk wordlessly-gracefully out of the door.


	7. For Good Reason

"What? He asked what?" Margaery needed Olenna to repeat that last sentence.

"The Red Viper wants you to pick out the Stark agent you'll work best with, for an up close kill. I'd recommend the red head who keeps running into you." Olenna commented, and Margaery nodded.

"I choose the red head." She told the older woman.

"Excellent. Clear your schedule for next Tuesday."

Margaery rolled her eyes.

"Yes, because clearly, I have a very busy and active social life on Tuesdays."

"You could have a date or something." Olenna said, and Margaery laughed.

"No girl is very interested in me, and besides, who would want to date someone with such odd hours?"

"I have no idea, you don't tell me of such things." Olenna told her, and Margaery smiled.

"For good reason."


	8. A Wedding, Blood, and Baked Goods

"Where the hell are you going at this time, Margaery?" Loras asked, standing and yawning as he saw his sister open the door.

"Business. I need to do things for a wedding today."

"So you have to be up at midnight? So glad I didn't get that responsibility." Loras said, as they both heard Renly yawn. She exited the door and she heard him lock it, as she thought he would. She walked to Hot Pie's twenty four hour bakery. She wondered what Loras would think if he knew that it was a code word in the agency for murder.

"Morning." She heard the baker say, and she looked at the vacant shop.

"What do you need to get rid of?" Margaery asked.

"About 6 bagels, two lemon poppyseed muffins, three pumpkin bread loaves, two blueberry muffins, four danishes, two breakfast fruit pies, a chocolate cake and a piece of pie."

"Add in a loaf of braid bread, one container of plain whatever you make that's non dairy cream cheese and two apple juices."

"Got it." He said.

"I always wonder how you eat so much of my food."

"Well one-" Margaery said, handing him cash,

"Your food is good, and two- I burn off a lot of calories at my job."

"I bet." He said, and began bagging.

"Thank you." She told him.

"Thank you. Nice doing business with you. Will I ever see you at a normal hour?" He asked, handing her the tall, stuffed bakery bag.

"Maybe someday." Margaery said, taking it and walking out the door. He just smiled, and she walked to work.

"Olenna?" Margaery knocked on her office door.

"Come in." Margaery heard her say.

"I have breakfast." Margaery said, handing her a pumpkin bread loaf.

"Thank you." Olenna said, as she put it on her desk.

"A car will be here in a few minutes to pick you up." Olenna added as Margaery left her office.

"Got it." Margaery told her. She walked to the break room in the hope someone had started brewing caffeine. She poured herself a cup of coffee, added two sugars, snapped a lid on the travel cup, and walked to the elevators.

Margaery slid into the backseat of the car, unsurprised by the red head on the left side.

"Hello Sansa. I brought food. I would have gotten you coffee, but I didn't know if you'd drink anything but Red Eye."

"I have a Dead Eye this morning." Sansa told her looking at the giant bag Margaery put in the middle seat as she shut her door and put on her seatbelt.

"Do you like lemon danishes?" Margaery asked, watching Sansa's reaction.

"I love almost anything lemon." Sansa told her, and Margary handed her the container with the danishes.

Hot Pie bragged that everything was made fresh each day- and it was- when Margaery took the rest from the day before. His day old stuff wasn't bad at all- Margaery couldn't tell the difference, and there was no reason for her to not get it- she thought as she bit into a blueberry muffin.

"Oh my gods old and new, these are good." Margaery heard Sansa say.

"I also have lunch for us in here." Margaery told her, and heard Sansa make an appreciative noise.

"Since we're going to be working together, it's only fair you tell me your name. "Sansa said, biting into another danish. She watched the brunette hesitate for a second- and say, "Margaery. My name is Margaery."

"You're Loras's sister." Sansa said, looking at her as she peeled the wrapper off the other blueberry muffin. Margaery raised an eyebrow. Loras knew another trained killer other than the one living with him?

"How do you know my brother?" The words came out defensive.

Margaery didn't mind.

"I used to go to his poetry readings at Caffeine Is Coming. Before- all of this-" Sansa let out a deep breath.

"I used to just be a teenager- and go to school and have stupid crushes on boys- who apparently aren't my thing anyway- and went to stupid parties and stayed up all night and that all ended when Robert Baratheon died. My dad- father was forced into a role he didn't want- and he- died because he wouldn't do this. And I don't think he'd be proud that I kill people- or how I adjusted to it. My little sister wants to be like me now. Because I do this." Sansa murmured, and Margaery was careful to not show anything on her face. It sounded like Sansa had been carrying this with her for a while. She was about to say something, but Sansa continued speaking.

"I had to take this role to prove that I could do it- that I wasn't like my father- if he was alive- these would be the jobs he would do. My father- was noble. And honest. And brave- and kind. And I used to blame Robert Baratheon-but if it was that fragile of a system- maybe it was meant to be broken. I did get some sense of satisfaction shooting Joffrey though- isn't that sick? He made my life hell for years and I didn't mind killing Robert's son."

"He wasn't Robert's son." Margaery said gently. This made Sansa stop, and stare at her- and so she continued.

"Cersei did not have any kids with Robert Baratheon."

"Tommen and his sister?"

"Their father was Jaime." Margaery said softly. For a second it seems that the spell is broken, because Sansa wrinkles her nose in disgust.

"Glad I killed him then." Is all she says before returning to her previous thoughts.

"I think-" Sansa stopped, took a breath and continued.

"I think I can do this job and be a good person. Maybe I won't be as good as my father was- but I'm going to try." Sansa was all determination and fire- and lemon baked goods in that moment.

"If it makes you feel better, I was trained to do this when I was a teenager- and my parents have no idea. They think I'm a florist. And boys aren't really my thing either." Margaery said, waiting for her reaction.

"What about Loras?" Sansa asked.

"Doesn't know, and if you tell him I will cause you so much pain that you will wish for death. Loras is an innocent in love." Margaery's kind face had become hard for a moment and her sweet tone had turned threatening.

"I won't tell him. I wouldn't do that to you." Sansa had told her, voice serious, along with her face.

"So you don't like boys that much either?" Sansa asked a few minutes after, the danishes gone and the wrappers from Margaery's muffins were neatly put into the plastic container and back into the giant bag. Margaery shrugged. Maybe Sansa did have a shot in one of the seven hells after all.

"They're kind of idiots." She commented. Sansa laughed- the first time Margaery had ever heard her laugh.

"They're giant fucking idiots." Sansa wheezed, clutching her side as she giggled. Sansa's laughter proved to be infectious and Margaery laughed too- and they fell silent as they stopped and were parked in front of an orange warehouse.

They stepped out, Margaery's hand on her assembled gun in the pocket of her jacket- and She and Sansa- Sansa was holding the bakery bag- walked into the warehouse where Oberyn Martell stood- waiting for them.

"The Red Viper?" Margaery asked, figuring that Sansa wouldn't.

"Yes. I've hired you both for your help." He said, eyeing the bakery bag. As if there was anything in there but baked goods.

"Do you want some pumpkin bread?" Sansa asked.

His serious expression broke for a moment and he said,

"I would love some pumpkin bread!"

Margaery shot Sansa a look and let her grab it out of the bag and throw it to him. He caught it, surprised.

"So why did you need to hire both of us? If you want someone dead, you could have just hired one of us." Sansa asked.

"I need help drawing it out. I have him- I just need help on making his death painful."

"How much time do we have to work with?" Margaery asked, and Sansa was mildly surprised at her words.

"We have now until midnight." The Martell said.

"Then here's what I recommend." Margaery told him, and went into detail on ideas. Sansa looked at her with new eyes- a few of the methods were so old she had to think about them for a second- and she almost couldn't believe how callous Margaery was being about it.

She's a trained killer, Sansa, she reminded herself. But it was hard to think of as they sat feet away from him, and Margaery handed her a bagel and a plastic knife to spread whatever it was on it. She thanked the older girl and spread it, and took a bite. It was like cream cheese- but a slightly different taste.

"I have a vegan baker I go to almost everyday. I pretend that I'm eating healthy since it's vegan."

"Nice." Sansa commented, taking a few more bites, watching her crush rather than the slow death of a man.

"I know that you might be conflicted about this, Sansa- but don't be. He's bad. It's that black and white. He killed Oberyn's sister and her children in a terrible way. He has always been horrendous and he is getting what he deserves." Margaery knew why Sansa was looking away and at her- and if she had been less adjusted- she would have done the same had she been in Sansa's position- but even in her early days, she learned she couldn't flinch. Couldn't look away. Had to set an example.

"A little shallower Oberyn!" Margaery suggested and he looked at them and nodded. It was hard to think Margaery was lethal though- when she sent Sansa reassuring looks.


	9. Human

Sansa ate, and watched Margaery stand up and walk to the Martell to give advice.

"That would go through nerves." She heard Margaery comment.

"Pinch that part of his hand- it's right here on you- okay, and then do it hard- I can do the other hand if you want- got it. On three."

She heard the Martell count and the strangled yell that resulted. Margaery, her belladonna of a crush, returned, all grin and teeth as she pulled out two lemon poppyseed muffins, one for each of them.

About an hour later, of Margaery sitting in the best angle to watch, and Sansa in the best position to not see it- and two more bagels left- somehow this is exhausting- and Sansa is somehow still hungry after she sees blood splattering.

"What about this?" Oberyn asked them, and Sansa unintentionally looked.

"That would cause so much pain." Escaped Sansa's mouth.

"Excellent." He said.

She looked back at Margaery, who didn't say anything, but handed her a pastry of some kind. She takes a bite as Margaery advises on angles to cut a hand with. Sansa accidentally adds which areas have more nerves. Oberyn nods, he wants to avoid nerves and cause as much pain to the shackled man as possible.

Sansa tastes the sweet filling of the pastry, but her mouth only tastes like regret. She accidentally helps a few more times, and Maragery gives her the other fruit pie- and she eats it slowly. Maybe Margaery thinks that she can't talk if she's eating and will stop helping and feeling regret. She doesn't mind, and thinks it's a good plan.

After a few more hours- they've eaten the last two bagels and opened their apple juice- and about a pint of blood has come down in rivulets onto the floor- according to Margaery's educated guess. Sansa wants to throw up, and paced for an hour- until her boot was sticky with blood- after that, she stuck by Margaery. No amount of money will make her want to do something similar to this again. How does Margaery still look so kind? If she hadn't met Margaery before this- Sansa would have assumed that she was a monster hidden by human skin.

But Margaery isn't a monster. She is a bit cold- but she is warm- the way she keeps smiling at Sansa isn't fake- it's human. She must have a way to do this and stay sane- or something- and Sansa wants to ask her how and maybe even kiss her. She pushes the thought out of her head. Margaery must have a girlfriend already. She wasn't very big on sharing- if she did, she obviously she wanted to keep her safe or didn't want Sansa to know.

"Do you have a girlfriend?" Spills out of her mouth as blood spills out of a gash on the soon to be dead man- along with his scream.

Margaery looks at her- hard- as if trying to see through her- her eyes almost squinting before she answers, "No."

"You don't?" Sansa feels an odd sense of relief- at least she hasn't been having complicated feelings about an already romantically entangled killer. Not that having feelings for an older assassin was a great idea either.

"You?" Margaery asked. She only asked because Sansa did and she had nothing else to say at the moment- and saw the Stark shake her head no. The moment is ruined when Margaery suggests to the Martell that he take out at least one fingernail. The screams grew louder as Margaery offered a piece of pie to Sansa- who shook her head- her feelings growing more complicated by the minute.

It's too loud for Sansa to sleep and she almost does- but the hoarse screams force her sleepy eyes open.

"Just a few more hours." Margaery tells her. She wished that this was a dream. But if it was- it would be a nightmare. Sansa can feel her eyes closing- even though she's awake- barely- Margaery looks completely fine. Sansa had a Dead Eye and is now dead tired.

She can't tell if eating would make it better or worse- but when the screams stop- she falls asleep against something.

Margaery takes her hoodie underneath her jacket off- and makes a makeshift pillow for Sasna. She quietly advises Oberyn- who is having a grand time making the bleeding man pay for his crimes against his family.


	10. Crash

Sansa wakes up in a car, Margaery next to her.

"Do you want to tell the driver where you live?" She asks.

Sansa shakes her head- at whatever time in the morning- all of the doors to her house are locked, everyone is asleep and she doesn't have a key.

"Do you want to crash at my place until you can get home?" Margaery offers- she has no idea why she does, maybe it's because Sansa hasn't killed her so she feels like she owes the Stark- or maybe Sansa's just been that nice- and she can see the vulnerability in those blue eyes too-

"Yes. Thank you." Sansa answers as quickly as possible while the fog of exhaustion is still blanketing her brain.

Margaery nods, and they stop at a bakery, and they get out. Margaery is holding the bag, links her elbow with Sana's and leads her through the streets and sidewalks. They walk up a few flights of stairs and Margaery stops them at the door and leaned close to Sansa.

"You are another florist- you work with me occasionally on weddings. We had a long day- you will not mention our real work and I offered to let you stay the night." Margaery whispered in her ear, waited for the Stark's nod- and unlocked the door. It was dark in the apartment, Margaery turned the lights on to a dim setting- and pointed to a door.

"The bathroom's in there if you want to use it."

"Thank you." Sansa told her, and went to it.

While she heard the water run, Margaery thought of the assassin in her shower while she made her couch into a bed. This was not how she had envisioned her Tuesday. Once their time was technically up- Oberyn told them to have a nice week- and Margaery watched him rip out toenails for a second before carefully picking Sansa up bridal style, grabbing her hoodie and managing to put it on top of her and grabbing the bag with a few fingers.

"Have a nice day!" She called, looking at Oberyn.

"You too!" He shouted back, and Margaery skillfully moved her foot against the handle to open the door. It opened, and she pushed her back against it, and quickly exited, and saw the car waiting for her. A door opened, and she walked to it, and deposited Sansa into the car, shut the door and walked around to the other side. She entered and told the driver the address she wanted to be dropped off .

And she heard a knock at her open bedroom door.

"Margaery? Can I borrow some clothes?"

"Yeah- just a second." She said, and quickly searched through her drawers. She handed Sansa a long gray nightshirt and matching pants through the crack in her door.

She heard movement, and continued to spread blankets on the sofa- and then she heard the light turn off and the door open.

"The sofa bed is actually soft, don't worry-do you need anything else?" Margaery asked. Sansa shook her head, and set her phone next to Margaery's on the nightstand and yawned. Margaery dimmed the lights and they entered their respective beds and were out like the rest of the lights in the apartment.


	11. Two Weeks

Margaery rolled out of bed- literally- at 11:54 AM. She got dressed quickly- threw on a dress and ran a brush through her curls and went to wake Sansa when she saw her naked back. She relaxed when she saw the shirt scrunched up over her head, and pulled one of the blankets up.

She left her room with red cheeks, and she saw Loras and Renly sitting on their couch, with plates of giant pieces of cake in hand.

"I see you found the cake." Margaery commented dryly, walking to the kitchen to cut a piece for herself.

"How's your girlfriend?" Loras asked.

"She's not my girlfriend."

"Lover?" Renly asked.

"I work with her occasionally." Not a technical lie.

"A fellow florist?" Loras inquired. Margaery nodded, cutting a large piece of cake for herself, placing it on a plate, grabbing a spoon and sat on her couch.

"We were up from like midnight Tuesday and got off about twelve hours later. Crazy wedding. The party was insane. And the groom kept asking our opinions on flowers to buy for his wife later."

"Sounds crazy. Why's she here then?" Loras wondered.

"She pretty much passed out and I offered to take her here."

"Why not take her home?" Renly asked.

"She didn't mention anything about it and I thought it would be rude to ask." Margaery informed them.

"What's her name? She looks familiar." Loras said.

"Sansa. She used to go to your poetry readings at Caffeine is Coming." Margaery supplied.

"Ah. That would explain it." Loras said.

"So- do you have a crush on her?" Renly asked casually.

Margaery looked irritated.

"No. And even if I did- she is not emotionally available in the way I would want if I were to have a crush on her."

Before either of them could make a retort, they saw Margaery's door open and a sleepy Sansa leave it. Margaery shot the pair a glare, and as she got up, put a friendly smile on her face, and cut Sansa a piece of cake, put it on a plate with a spoon and handed it to her.

"It's twelve twenty seven pm and you guys are eating cake?" She asked sleepily.

"Yup." Renly confirmed.

Sansa looked at him, back at the cake and took a bite.

"It can't be that fattening. It's vegan." Loras said, watching the two girls on the other couch.

"It tastes fattening." Sansa told him.

"But we deserve it after that wedding." Margaery told her. Sansa groaned.

"That guy who hired us was insane." She watched her words, and Margaery made a noise of agreement.

They sat there for half an hour, eating cake in the afternoon, two of them in pajamas.

"I should probably get home." Sansa said, after finishing her second piece of cake.

"Do you want me to get you a taxi?" Margaery asked.

"Yes- thank you. I think my mother and Robb are preoccupied at the moment-" Sansa broke off.

"Do you have my number?" Margaery asked, ignoring the looks she was receiving from Loras and his boyfriend. Sansa was oblivious to them, and said,

"No- I don't think I do."

"Here, I'll go get my phone so we can exchange numbers." Margaery suggested, shooting the pair still on the couch a look. They put on innocent looks and Margaery went to her room, and looked for her phone. She returned exactly twenty seven seconds later and she hoped they hadn't said anything to Sansa. They hadn't and they exchanged phone numbers, the two people wearing pajamas changed, Margaery called Sansa a cab and waited with her- and then- Sansa was gone. Margaery did not see her for two weeks.


	12. Aunt

"You are to kill Lysa Tully." Olenna told Margaery, who wondered if she was related to Sansa- those eyes of hers were close, if not actually- Tully blue. But she had a job to do, and she hoped, that if it was the case, Sansa would understand.

"Long or close range?" Margaery asked.

"Close. Here's the address, we need you to go there immediately."

Margaery nodded.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Margaery whispered, as she saw Sansa.

"I'm here to kill Baelish. Close range."

"Shit. Same, but with the woman."

"She's my aunt." Sansa frowned, but didn't say anything else. They entered through a window on the second floor, and were immediately spotted by one of their targets. Or, at least Sansa was. Margaery ducked behind a large piece of furniture as she watched, knowing that if Sansa didn't kill him, she'd need to.

"Sansa- it's been so long since I've seen you- you were so cute back then. You are cute now as well." The man said, and Margaery watched, feeling creeped out- ready to kill him. He took a step forward, and Sansa stepped back, closer to Margaery.

Good idea, Sansa. Margaery thought, but wondered if Sansa even knew where she went.

Sansa was praying Margaery would help save her ass- and kept taking steps to where she thought she was. If she pulled out her gun, he could easily kill her- he could kill her either way- but it was him putting his hand on Sansa's arm that sprung Margaery into action. He was just close enough now- and elbowed him in the face- and pulled out her gun, and shot him.

They heard a nearby scream and movement. Sansa stood frozen, knowing her aunt would see her- and know. Even though Margaery held the murder weapon in her hand- Lysa Tully-Baelish ran into the room and immediately connected the dots.

"I loved him more- and all he could talk about was you and your mother!" She exclaimed, lunging for Sansa. Margaery stuck her leg out, and tripped her. While she was down, she shot her, and Sansa watched her aunt die at her feet.

The older assassin knew she needed to get Sansa out of there, someone had to have heard the shots, even though Olenna told her that Lysa's child was not there- Sansa stood in shock and Margaery grabbed her arm and pulled her away- out of the house and Sansa got into her own getaway car.

Two days later, Sansa appeared at their doorstep, Loras answered the door. Margaery was home- and immediately assessed the situation. Her mother had thrown her out for thinking Sansa was who killed her sister- never mind that Margaery had done both murders- and said killer gave her the sofa bed and warm words. Sansa admitted that night that she had a crush on Margaery. Margaery told her the next morning that she would be interested in a romantic relationship with her- but not then. It wasn't the right time. Sansa nodded, and left after a phone call a few days later.

They texted over the next month, her mother had accepted that her sister had always been crazy when it came to her second husband, and Sansa returned home- and Margaery suspected that Sansa's siblings helped change their mother's mind- and they became good friends, better than the "I occasionally kill people with/next to you" relationship they had previously.


	13. The Last Adult Lion

Margaery was about to get off her shift one day, texting Sansa to pass the time when Sansa told her that she needed to, in code words, go kill Tyrion Lannister. Margaery told her to hold on and to not go to the job yet. Something sounded off.

She asked Olenna if anyone had a job involving Tyrion- and she had replied, that one of their operatives was protecting him, and was given the green light to protect him by any means. Margaery immediately called Sansa- and told her to go to Margaery's apartment- someone had it out for the Stark agent. If that was true, Sansa would need to do her job, the Tyrell operative would stop her- and she would be dead. This seemed planned- and instructed her to go there- Loras or Renly should be there- to tell them that an ex boyfriend was out for her- and Margaery had told her to go there. Sansa agreed, and hung up- and the Tyrell called her brother.

"Sansa will be coming over. Soon. She's got an aggressive ex boyfriend out for her- and we think he's going to try and hurt her- so she's staying with us. After Sansa comes, do not order take out- do not answer the door, if it is me, I will unlock the door. Cover all of the windows and keep the door locked. Okay?" Margaery asked. Loras, not used to his sister being so serious, agreed and said he would call her when she got there. Margaery thanked him and hung up. She had two minutes left of her shift. The minutes passed and she bolted down the stairs, unwilling to take the slow elevator- and practically ran home. It made her a target- noticed, but they weren't after her. They were after Sansa. She ran past Hot Pie's- and into the apartment, her phone buzzing. A text from Loras as she opened the door. Sansa and Loras were out of sight, and she read the text. They were in the kitchen. She entered, shut the door, locked it and entered the kitchen. She sighed in relief when she saw Sansa stirring some form of batter.

"Well we were going to surprise you with cupcakes, but you just had to end your shift early, didn't you?" Loras pretended to be annoyed. Sansa looked relaxed- and Margaery was glad.

"Where's Renly?" She asked.

"In bed. Sleeping off his booze. Don't worry, he has painkillers and water by the bed." Loras told her.

"I'm going to go check on him while you two do that. I'll even act surprised." Margaery promised, already moving out of the kitchen. She checked the apartment, only the four of them were in there. Renly was indeed sleeping- and she prepared the sofa bed again, as she heard the kitchen timer go off. Loras was good for Sansa. He was keeping her distracted, reminded her of the good days. Margaery didn't want to interrupt that.


	14. Wedding Prep

"What are you saying?" Olenna asked the red headed woman in front of her.

"I'm saying someone tried to kill my daughter- and had it not been for your granddaughter- someone would have succeeded."

"Who paid you to kill the last adult lion?" Olenna asked.

"A Mormont. You?"

"I suspect, the very same Mormont. I shall bring him in and to you." Olenna told the Stark, who shook her head.

"I'm coming with you. It is my daughter he tried to kill."

"Very well." Olenna said.

end of ch

"Am I still drunk or am I seeing this correctly?" Renly asked, walking to sit next to Loras.

"Loras and Sansa made me cupcakes." Margaery told him, handing him one. He unwrapped it, and bit into it. Sansa giggled.

"You- um- you have some-" She was laughing too hard. Renly did look ridiculous. A little bit.

"You have frosting in your beard." Margaery told him flatly. He laughed, and they looked at Sansa who continued to giggle.

"You didn't put booze in these, did you?" Renly asked Loras. He shook his head.

"I would not do that to an eighteen year old who cannot legally drink yet. She's gotta wait a few years." Loras answered as his sister's phone rang. She stood up, and began to walk.

"Hello?"

"Get to the office and bring the Stark with you." Olenna told her. Margaery didn't ask, she assumed Sansa had told her mother- and news had traveled.

"Hey Sansa- there's a wedding prep- and our bosses want us there. Do you want to go together?" Margaery asked, and Sansa nodded.

"We'll be there in a few minutes." She told Olenna, and hung up.

"We'll be back in about an hour- keep the door locked." Margaery told them, and the two girls disappeared.


	15. Dealt With

"Jorah Mormont was behind this?" Margaery asked. Olenna confirmed it, and she remarked,

"What an idiot."

"Sansa's mother has dealt with him accordingly- you do not need to worry about him anymore." Olenna continued, looking at the pair.

What she didn't tell them was that they had talked about the young two- and had made an agreement. Starks and Tyrells were to not kill each other. But Olenna was sure that they'd figure it out.


	16. Epilogue

The next year, Margaery had two hundred and forty one assignments, she saw Sansa fifty eight times on business, one hundred and seventy two times not related to business- and once on a date. Sansa had grown and adjusted into her career and Margaery knew she was emotionally ready to date- and after the first date- they held hands as they walked back to Margaery's apartment- to watch their favorite tv show.

After the finale of said show- they had their first kiss.

FINIS


End file.
